Image sensors strive for more accuracy in the image readout chain. Different techniques are used, including techniques to cancel out various kinds of noise. Different characteristics of image sensors are also dependent on temperature. Accordingly, temperature compensation may also be used to monitor for, and correct for, errors in the acquired signal.
The present application teaches a new technique allowing reading out a signal that is proportional to the temperature of an image sensor. This temperature may be used to compensate for the effect of the temperature on an image sensor pixel array.